


Renga on the way to burn some motherfucking palm trees

by LounaLouise



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Bilingual Hasegawa Langa, Canon Compliant, Comedy, Concussions, Essentially Reki to the rescue, Fluff, Joe and Cherry make an appearance, Kyan Reki is a Ray of Sunshine, Langa isn't, M/M, Main character death: the palm trees themselves, Palm trees - centric, Reki is used to the ocean's dangers, Soft Hasegawa Langa, Soft Kyan Reki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 04:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30016305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LounaLouise/pseuds/LounaLouise
Summary: The title is self-explanatory.Essentially, Langa gets hurt because of a palm tree and Reki seeks revenge.😈 Enjoy 🌴 (3-parters)
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa & Kyan Reki, Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	Renga on the way to burn some motherfucking palm trees

Reki isn’t sure why that is, but it’s been a week now that going to the ocean makes him on edge.

Maybe it’s because Langa keeps getting sunstroke, or that Joe and Cherry always seem to be there, arguing, or that Shadow cancels on him, or even that Miya has practice and can’t hang out. Reki has always loved the beach though. He has before he met everyone, so the presence, absence, annoyance, or foolishness of one or the other shouldn’t bother him so much.

He figures it’s something else.

Right now, he’s enjoying the swell. Every time he breathes in, his chest rises from the water, and every time he expires it sinks. Reki finds it calming, to be held by the water. He enjoys the hot sun of summer, and the cold splash of waves. He’s floating, shutting the world out.

Someone pokes him on the head.

“What?” he says, getting an ear out.

“Reki, I’m unwell.”

Reki stands and looks over Langa. The young man is wearing his sunblock shirt and his skin is properly protected, but he looks tired.

“It’s the heat I think,” Langa says. “I’m going to go in the shade for a bit.”

“I’ll come with you.”

Reki holds out a hand to Langa, who takes it, and then switches positions, twirls his arms, and Reki drops underwater.

It takes him a second to come out. In an offended, water spitting yell, he jumps on Langa, and tries to make him lose balance. Langa bursts into laughter. He sinks Reki again. This time though, Reki’s luck is the wave he saw coming behind Langa. He grips Langa’s wrist and doesn’t let go. Fear passes in the other boy’s eyes, then the wave hits, and Reki pulls. Langa falls.

Reki has never smiled wider when opening his eyes in ocean water. The scenery is blurry because of currents, but he has a full view on Langa’s shocked face. Another wave hits above them, and they’re dragged towards the shore. Since he grew up here and he is used to more violent waves, Reki instinctively lets his body follow the flow of water. Langa, however, panics.

Coming back to the beach takes them mere seconds, but Reki knows all too well the fear the ocean can induce on one’s mind, and how time is distorted because of it. It happened to him when he was a kid and he remembers thinking he was going to die. So, he extends a hand to Langa. Reki grips his elbow and pushes the young man towards the air. He follows soon after.

Langa is loudly breathing in, but another wave comes in. Reki stands before him to help stand the shock, hiding Langa’s face against his shoulder. Langa coughs water.

“You’re alright,” Reki says. “We’re going to walk out, while always looking at the tide. That’s how you come back to shore safely. Never turn your back on the ocean, it’s stronger than you. You trust me?”

“Hmpgf,” Langa says.

With Langa clinging to him and doing anything but look at the waves, Reki get them out of the water. It takes him a couple more assured steps to drag Langa to their towels, and then install him against a palm tree, in the shade.

“Have a drink,” he tells Langa, handing a bottle of water.

“I got enough water for the rest of my life,” Langa grumbles.

“You’ve got to get rid of the salt in your throat, or it’s going to bother you. Plus, it’s dehydrating. You get sick from the heat easily enough already. Drink.”

“Hm.” He drinks.

A slash of wind rises, lowering the heat for a couple of seconds. The palm tree bounces above, dancing along.

“You’re feeling better?” Reki asks.

“Yeah–” a branch drops on Langa’s head.

“Langa!”

“ _God fucking damnit,_ ” Langa switches to English.

“Are you okay?”

“ _Yes!_ Yes, I’m fine. Whose idea was it to plant palm trees where they can hurt people?”

Reki feels like something was lost in translation there. He doesn’t take the risk to openly ask about it.

“Let me check your head,” he says. Langa moves a reddened hand from his scalp.

“Blood,” his eyes go round, his skin pales, and Reki catches him before he slips.

“Oi, Langa, stay awake!”

“I’m dying.”

“You’re most definitely not dying, let me check.”

“Are you a doctor too? You can do everything, you’re amazing.”

“Oi, oi, oi Langa stay with me, how many fingers am I holding?”

“Three. I’ll stay with you.”

“Good, I think I’d better get you to the hospital just in case.”

“I can skate there.”

“Of course not. Cherry! Joe!” Reki calls.

The two older men, who have settled from fists to books turn their heads to them. Cherry understands the situation before Joe does.

“Carla,” he says to his AI. “Call an ambulance, will you?”

“Yes, Master. The ambulance will be here under ten minutes.”

“Hm,” he turns the page.

Joe, however, has jogged to the two adolescents.

“What happened?”

Reki never gets used to his emotionally adopted father’s physique. Joe has… muscles. Everywhere. He’s ridiculously huge, and with a febrile Langa in his arms Reki sees the difference between them and him even more.

“Langa got palm treed,” he says.

Joe shoots a look at the branch on the side, and a half conscious Langa against Reki.

“How are you feeling Langa?” he asks.

“Fine.”

“Focus on Reki’s voice and keep your eyes closed. You might have a concussion. I wouldn’t be surprised considering the height from which the branch fell on you.”

“Are you a doctor too?” Langa asks, opening fazed eyes. “Japanese schools are really instructive.”

“Langa, that’s common sense,” Reki says.

“Uh?”

“Especially among skaters,” he adds real quick. “Are your ears ringing?”

“What does it mean?”

“Are they like bells? Ding ding.”

“No, but my head hurts.”

“Yeah, you have a concussion,” Joe says.

The ambulance’s sirens echo around the corner, and Langa is taken away.

“Are any of you related to him?” the driver asks.

“I am,” Reki says.

“Alright, come along.”

**Author's Note:**

> While I write the rest, check my other OSs for more sweet and loving boyfriends


End file.
